


Tallied

by I_Have_No_Clue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Clue/pseuds/I_Have_No_Clue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Song Fic Drabble of Sherlock and John of a love that can last a thousand years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tallied

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Own Sherlock or the Song A Thousand Years.  
> Drabble inspired by the Song.  
> I own nothing! ... Well, except maybe the pizza that is slowly digesting in my stomach.  
> Warning!  
> John talks a bit dirty and cusses.  
> Not really graphic sex scenes.  
> (Think That's It.)

_Heart beats fast_   
_Colors and promises_   
_How to be brave?_   
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_   
_But watching you stand alone,_   
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Seeing him again hurts. There is no way to deny that. It’ll probably always hurt meeting for the first time, knowing he will see himself, know nothing of himself, and probably not care.  
It’s just how his love is. At least at the start of it all at least.  
But despite the pain, despite the heartbreak he know that will come, despite what everyone thinks, never seeing him is not an option. That would mean leaving him alone, the very thought making the immortal’s heart seem to chill.  
So when his love asks to borrow a phone, the immortal takes out his own, offering it to Sherlock Holmes and introduced as John Watson.

_One step closer_

It isn’t hard for John to adapt to the newest version of his beloved, is actually thrilled by how exciting Sherlock’s life is. And how he thinks… He always knew he was a prodigy and a genius, but the way he read a person and knew was amazing. Though he would admit to being a bit cross when the idiot almost gets himself killed with the cabbie.  
He just found him, he is not losing him so soon.  
So he shot the cabbie, never regretting it because it meant he could still do inappropriate giggling with Sherlock at crime scenes in the future.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_   
_For a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

John was never really sure what he was. He could be burned, boiled, cut, poisoned, shot, suffocated, and other morbid things that would kill a normal person, but would leave a scar on himself. From what John saw, the scars would leave a one inch tally on his back, crossing of fives trailing from his shoulders till they reached his lower back.  
The bullet from Afghanistan gave him his 73rd tally mark.  
Another thing he had found out about himself was that he could control his age at will, appear young as a toddler or old as a grandfather. It helped him out when people started asking questions; he could just fake his death, de-age himself, then find a nice orphanage to stay until he was adopted or old enough to be kicked out. Provided him with identification, food, shelter, back story, and, if he was lucky, a family.  
But what really got to John was the soul mate bit.

_Time stands still_   
_Beauty in all she is_   
_I will be brave_   
_I will not let anything take away_   
_What's standing in front of me_   
_Every breath_   
_Every hour has come to this_

Of course, soul mate was the only way the immortal healer could describe it.  
Basically, this person was connected to him emotionally. With them, they made him feel more alive then he could ever dream. It was exhilarating, sometimes terrifying, occasionally insane, but always wonderful, every minute because they made the tallied man laugh, cry, snort, yell, and sometimes yelp.  
And actually mean to do it, not just acting out.

_One step closer_

“75.”  
“Hmm?”  
“You have 75 tallied scars on your back, all perfectly arranged and in order. They also all appear quiet old.” As John woke up a little more, he realized Sherlock was talking about his death tally.  
And if judging by his clipped tone which sounded perfectly emotionless, he was beyond furious.  
Sighing, John turned himself around in his own bed so that he could see Sherlock in the morning light. John thought that the consulting detective has seen them last night after they had their… ‘Discussion’ last night, but apparently had not. Then again, after a near miss on their newly solved case, John figured Sherlock was doing as he did and making damn sure the other man was still here with them and still warm with a pulse.  
“… They’re not what you think… I can’t tell you about them now, but I’ll be able to later on. You’ll just have to be patient with me on this.” The doctor said with a kiss that was suppose to be chaste, but turned into an inferno due to Sherlock’s rage and passion.  
Soon enough John found himself prepared and on his knees, Sherlock pounding into him with a possessive frenzy, biting, kissing, and licking the immortal’s back, claiming what was his.  
Who would always be his.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_   
_For a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The fall… It really made John want to fling himself of a bridge in December. Too bad it wasn’t that cheery time of year.  
But he didn’t dare try anything, least he get Mycroft’s attention. And their was no way he wanted something that. Don’t want to turn out like poor Blue Bell, after all.  
So John kept calm and carried on. Like he always did when he lost his heart and sanity.

_And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Mary… Was suspicious.  
She was a lovely woman, the type he had went out with when he was trying to make Sherlock jealous. She was actually rather perfect for a man like him.  
A little too much.  
So he kept her around, strictly as friends, never letting her come to close to himself, but just enough to be friendly. Basically letting her past the front gate, but never letting her past the front door. Only one person was allowed that far and he was dead at the moment.

_One step closer_   
_One step closer_

As a friend, John had taken her out for a congratulations dinner on getting her dream job as a nurse in some big time hospital.  
Then Sherlock came into the picture.  
Needless to say, John was unhappy with him.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_   
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_   
_For a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Once the case was over, once all was forgiven, and once they were back home at 221B Baker Street, John pushed his soul mate against the wall and kissed him none to gently. After that, he reluctantly pulled back, his searing gaze meeting Sherlock’s slightly dazed ones.  
“Listen here. I have things to tell you, we have things to talk about, and you have thing to explain. But right now, at this moment, I really don’t feel like talking, but I will so you know what’s going to happen. I am going to ride you like you are my personal fuck toy, then we will cuddle and go to sleep after we shower. We will talk in the morning love, but now is the time for a little more hands on.” John practically growled.  
Apparently his speech turned his lover on quiet a bit as he soon found himself dragged to the closest bedroom.  
They still weren’t perfect, pretty screwed over to be truthful, and still filled with their own problem.  
But they were back together, and that was all John could ask for.

_And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_


End file.
